Recueil: Les déboires de Livaï
by Anathema-Greenleaf
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé si Livaï pouvait être gêné par sa petite taille ? Si Erwin n'est pas parfois agacé par le caractère de son subordonné ? Ou de quelle manière Livaï avait réagi en voyant Oluo l'imiter ? Voici un recueil où vous trouverez plusieurs petites histoires sur Attaque des titans...
1. La différence de taille

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs, voici le premier chapitre de mon recueil sur Attaque des titans, en espérant que celui ci vous plaira.**_

* * *

 **I- La différence de taille**

Couple: Erwin x Livaï

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'Erwin et Livaï étaient ensembles. Leurs caractères opposés et pourtant complémentaires faisaient des miracles. Cependant malgré ce beau tableau, il y avait quelque chose à laquelle Erwin n'arrivait pas s'accommoder. Il s'agissait de leur différence de taille, et non pas sa vulgarité ou sa maniaquerie compulsive comme il l'avait cru de prime abord. Et cela n'était pas sans le perturber et le tracasser une fois de plus, alors qu'il se brossait les dents en même temps que son amant qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

 _Il était vraiment plus petit... Il lui semblait que Livaï mesurait un mètre soixante, là où lui mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt huit..._

Il réfléchit à cela tout en le fixant sans vraiment y prêter attention.

 _Cela ne le dérangeait il pas dans la vie quotidienne ou encore dans leur vie intime ?_

Livaï plissa des yeux en remarquant à tel point il le fixait ainsi.

"- Oï ! Erwin, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

Le blond cligna des yeux avant de répondre rapidement.

"- Rien ! Ne fais pas attention à cela..."

Son amant plus petit grogna avant de finir de se laver les dents et de cracher, le bousculant et quittant la pièce après lui avoir lancé un "je vais déjeuner" avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

 _La journée commençait bien, tiens..._

Le commandant réfléchit distraitement à cette différence durant toute la matinée avant d'aller préparer son cheval pour l'exploration d'aujourd'hui, qui était au demeurant beaucoup moins périlleuse et importante que la première exploration de leur nouvel atout, Eren Jaeger. Et il ne croisa à nouveau son amant qu'à cet instant de la journée.

Il était en train de préparer son cheval, lequel semblait bien agité, se dressant de toute sa taille pour empêcher qu'on ne lui mette son filet. Livaï, en raison de sa petite taille, peinait à le lui mettre. Les vulgarités habituelles de l'homme se faisant entendre, auxquelles s'ajoutaient plusieurs noms des plus communs aux plus imaginatifs. Le tout à l'encontre de l'animal.

« - Tu vas arrêter maudit canasson de merde !? » marmonnait il rageusement après un autre geste brusque de son cheval qui manqua de l'envoyer valser une fois de plus lorsqu' Erwin arriva.

« -Donnes. Je vais le faire. » Dit-il, l'interrompant et prenant le filet sans plus attendre…. Et le mettant sans mal, faisant déjà tiquer le caporal lorsqu'il lui remit les rennes entre les mains, avant de retourner vers sa propre monture.

 _Oui, décidément, il devait en être gêné._ Pensa le blond aux yeux bleus en regardant son amant s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour monter sur son cheval, y allant par petits bonds.

Son avis changea un peu en voyant avec quelle fluidité il tuait les titans, comme toujours.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, lasses et épuisés, Erwin vit son amant s'éclipser, sans doute pour évacuer toute la pression comme après chaque sortie qu'ils faisaient en dehors des murs. Cette fois-ci, il choisit de le suivre, le trouvant en train de se nettoyer frénétiquement dans un bain pour enlever la sensation imaginaire du sang sur son corps.

 _Il ne changerait jamais..._

Il vint dans l'eau avec lui et lui attrapa la main qui frottait presque cruellement sa peau.

" Laisses-moi !" grogna le plus petit à son encontre.

Le commandant ne l'écouta point et garda fermement son fin poignet dans une poigne forte, ne cillant pas. Après de longues minutes, Livaï soupira et arrêta de se débattre contre lui. A cela, le blond vint l'embrasser avec délicatesse, le plus jeune se laissant faire et fermant même les yeux. Erwin brisa finalement leur baiser et baissa les yeux vers leurs mains désormais liées. Il s'émerveilla de leur différence. Celle de Livaï semblait si petite, pale et douce dans la sienne...

Cette nouvelle fixation attisa une fois de plus la méfiance du caporal qui fronça les sourcils. Et c'est finalement ce qui le poussa, une fois sorti de la salle de bain et de nouveau dans leur chambre, à demander d'une voix renfrognée et de façon un peu abrupte.

" Dis-moi.. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixe depuis ce matin comme un benêt ?"

Erwin tourna son attention vers l'homme allongé à ses côtés et lui répondit sans mentir.

" Je me demandais si tu n'étais pas dérangé par ta petite taille et la différence avec la mienne."

Disons qu'il attrapa de justesse un coup de poing que Livaï lui destinait au visage.

" Répètes un peu !" grogna celui-ci, ce qui ne fut pas sans amener Erwin à glousser légèrement.

"Mais tout compte fait après avoir réfléchis toute la journée j'aime bien notre différence de taille." dit-il tout guilleret, se mettant soudainement au-dessus de son petit amant, tout en lui tenant ses fins poignets une fois de plus, le clouant au lit et s'évitant des risques de bleus. Le tout avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

" Erwin Smith je vais te tuer !"

" Encore avec cette idée ? Je pensais que nous avions passé ce cap..." rit il doucement

" Erwin !"


	2. Vulgarité et Savon

**II- Vulgarité et savon**

 **Erwin x Livaï**

Erwin Smith était un homme et un commandant exemplaire. De par son comportement et sa manière de diriger les troupes, il avait réussi l'exploit de redonner au bataillon d'exploration une gloire digne de ce nom. Pour être capable d'une telle chose il avait dû s'armer d'une très grande patience. Ainsi peu de personne pouvait se vanter d'avoir réussi à le faire sortir de ses gongs. En réalité, un seul individu pouvait le faire et son nom était Livaï Ackerman, son amant depuis trois mois. Sa trompeuse petite taille cachait une personne difficile à vivre, avec un mauvais caractère, une maniaquerie sans borne et surtout une langue acérée et très, très, vulgaire. Et lorsqu'il avait besoin de se concentrer comme maintenant par exemple, et que ce cher caporal grincheux était encore une fois énervé, ronchonnant à l'encontre de ces , je cite, " sales gosses incapables, bourrins et dégueulasses"... Autant dire que sa patience avait tendance à diminuer rapidement.

 _Il n'était vraiment pas croyable et incorrigible… Pourquoi diable son obsession pour la perfection n'atteignait elle pas sa langue ? … Attendez… Pourquoi ne faisait il pas quelque chose pour y remédier ? … Mais voilà qui était parfait comme idée… Quoi de mieux que du savon pour nettoyer sa bouche emplie d'infâmes mots des plus vulgaires ?_

Il eut un mauvais sourire.

 _Il allait lui passer l'envie de jurer…_

Ses leçons à la dure commencèrent dès le midi. Erwin ayant passé sa mâtiné à compter le nombre de grossièreté qu'il prononça, Ainsi il jaugea la quantité de savon qu'il allait mettre dans la tasse de son amant. Livaï, dès l a première gorgée, recracha tout.

" Qui est le connard qui a osé mettre du savon dans mon café ?!"

A cela, tout le monde se rétrécit sur sa chaise face à sa colère, tandis qu'Erwin reprenait son compte à zéro.

 _Et de un…_

Le nombre augmenta une fois de plus dans l'après midi, plus vite si possible, malgré le fait que tout le monde à la caserne marchait sur des œufs autour de lui. Ainsi lorsque l'homme but à nouveau dans sa tasse le soir même… à la deuxième gorgée, il ressentit à nouveau le terrible goût distinctif du savon dans sa bouche.

"Si j'attrape le sale gosse qui a le culot de mettre du putain de savon dans ma tasse , je le tue ! Est bien clair ?! "

 _Deux_...

Cette scène se reproduit et se répéta à chaque fois que le caporal avalait quelque chose, que ce soit son thé, son café ou ses repas. Il devint de plus en plus vulgaire et irritable. Ce n'est qu'après cinq jours qu'il finit par craquer, n'en pouvant tout simplement plus.

Assis à table, il était en train de jouer avec sa nourriture, n'osant pas y toucher. Après quelques minutes il soupira , sans le "fait chier " qui l'accompagnait toujours habituellement. Il se leva et sortit de la salle, sans manger ni même claquer la porte. Erwin se leva à son tour, se disant que cela avait duré assez longtemps et qu'il ferait mieux de le suivre. Il se saisit donc d'une tasse de café et alla vers la chambre de son caporal. Il frappa à la porte et la voix fatigué et de mauvaise humeur de Livaï se fit entendre.

" - Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?!

\- C'est moi, Livaï… " dit il

A peine eut il fini sa phrase qu'on lui ouvrit la porte, révélant son amant renfrogné.

" - Quoi…?

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Pourquoi ? J'suis pas d'humeur…

\- Pour te donner du café et te parler.

\- Non merci. Je ne veux pas m'empoisonner avec du savon !

\- J'en ai pas mit…" répondit il sans trop penser à sa réponse.

Livaï en revanche avait fait attention et se figea, son sourcils tiqua fortement.

"- Pardon ?! Comment ça tu n'en a pas mit ? ... Attends … c'est toi qui m'a fait ça ?!"

 _Oh… la bêtise qu'il venait de faire…_

Il tenta de s'expliquer, tout penaud de s'être ainsi fait prendre…

" - Je voulais te faire comprendre que tu devrais arrêter d'être vulgaire tout le temps.."

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus la tasse de café qu'il avait apporté lui était jeté. Il évita de se la prendre dans la tête de justesse.

"- Livaï !" protesta t'il

" - Y a pas de Livaï qui tienne connard ! Tu m'as fait avaler du salon pendant cinq jours ! espèce de…!"

Erwin coupa le plus petit dans sa phrase en l'empêchant tout simplement de parler, posant brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tous deux échangeant un baiser un rien violent, le blond le rompant.

"- Désolé…"

Le brunet fronça les sourcils et le tira par sa cravate à bolo pour le descendre à son niveau. Le commandant émit un bruit de surprise un peu étouffé en se faisant ainsi forcer à se courber et se baisser.

"- Livaï…"

\- Va te faire foutre…" grogna Livaï

"- refais moi encore ça connard et je te le fais bouffer en entier ton savon !" finit il d'une voix sombre et menaçante en fixant ses yeux bleu céruléen de ses deux puits d'argent en fusion.

Le plus grand se retrouva donc à hocher la tête.

" - d'accord.."

Puis Livaï prit ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux.

 _Il n'avait pas réussi à corriger le langage de son amant… mais bon, c'est ce qui faisait son charme..._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur: j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me mettre un review pour savoir si vous aimez. Et cela ne fait que motiver pour publier plus ^-^. A bientôt !**

 **Ps: désolé si j'ai oublié certaines fautes, je n'ai pas de beta. Je vais essayer de relire souvent et de corriger si j'en revois.**


	3. L'imitateur découvert

L'imitateur découvert

* * *

Auruo et Livaï

* * *

Le caporal Livaï observait ses recrues, de manière renfrogné. Ils étaient doués, certes. La preuve en est: ils étaient encore en vie. De plus ils s'adaptaient plutôt rapidement à être sous son commandement. Mais l'un d'eux commençait sérieusement à tester sa patience. Son nom: Auruo Bossard.

Non seulement, il prenait la grosse tête, mais en plus il avait, pour lui, une admiration qui devenait de plus en plus gênante.

Pourquoi diable l'imitait il?

Ce matin, au déjeuner, en le voyant porter une cravate tout comme lui, il grogna et décida d'agir. Il devait remédier à cela le plus rapidement possible. A son bruit énervé, Erwin assit à coté de lui à la table des officiers lui lança un regard amusé et un rien moqueur, mais il ne dit rien, le laissant gérer la situation.

C'est après le repas que le petit homme commença son plan et ce, pendant qu'il réunissait son équipe pour effectuer la tache ingrate qu'était le nettoyage. Tous grimacèrent sans pour autant oser protester ou dire quoique ce soit à l'encontre de ses ordres strictes et secs. Ainsi, Livaï et toute son équipe s'activèrent au nettoyage. Le caporal partant faire une ronde pour vérifier où en étaient les autres une fois qu'il eut fait sa part. Il put commencer sa tentative de stopper son imitateur à cet instant.

«Oï! Auruo. Tu appelles ça du nettoyage?» demanda t-il froidement, le plus jeune déglutissant à son apparition soudaine et sursautant.

«Et bien, caporal chef...» commença t-il d'une petite voix, se faisant couper par le brunet.

«Et bien pas moi. Donc quitte à essayer de m'imiter, fait le bien.» assena t-il en lui jetant un chiffon au visage et en se détournant pour partir, laissant derrière lui sa recrue rougissant à sa remarque véridique, ne pouvant qu'acquiescer en bégayant.

«Ou...oui caporal chef!» dit il sous les rires discrets des autres.

Cela continua le lendemain et toute la semaine qui suivit. Mais le summum de la bêtise fut atteins lorsque le jeune soldat imita le plus fort de tous les soldats: sur un champ de bataille. Livaï vit alors rouge en le surprenant en train de mimer sa manière de combattre, sur un titan qui plus est!

«Auruo idiot!» cria-t-il furieusement à son encontre.

Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas, ne l'ayant même pas entendu tant il était pris dans son élan. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva: Auruo se fit attraper par le titan qu'il attaquait.

Fulminant à l'entente des cris inquiets de ses recrues, il leur ordonna de continuer à galoper et d'avancer tout droit quoiqu'il arrive et se mit en position accroupi sur sa selle. Puis il sauta et se lança vers le titan qui s'apprêtait à dévorer son soldat.

Ce n'est que grâce à sa vitesse et son habilité qu'il réussit à les atteindre et trancha les doigts qui emprisonnaient Auruo, le libérant et l'attrapant le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Évitant de très peu les mâchoires du monstre qui réussit tout de même à lui arracher une partie de sa cape.

« Remonte sur ton cheval et arrêtes tes conneries! Tu as ta façon de te battre et c'est ça qui t'a valu d'être dans mon équipe! Alors ne la change pas sinon tu dégages!» réprimanda-t-il avant d'aller tuer le titan qui les suivait encore.

Auruo, encore choqué d'avoir échapper de si peu à la mort, regarda avec de grand yeux son caporal tout en rejoignant son équipe au galop. Livaï finissant par les rejoindre et les guida, resserrant la formation et se remettant correctement afin de pouvoir rentrer au mur Maria sans autre problème.

Une fois là bas l'homme de petite taille mais au grand talent descendit de cheval et rejoignit Erwin, non sans dire aux autre de s'occuper des chevaux et d'aller se laver. Le blond regarda la cape de son subordonné en fronçant les sourcils, en la découvrant déchirée.

« Tu as eu un problème aujourd'hui?» s'enquit il

«Auruo a faillit se faire bouffer en m'imitant...» expliqua t-il en grommelant.

«C'est arrangé? Tu n'as rien?» demanda t-il

«Il y a intérêt et non, ça va.»

Il alla après cela faire son rapport, ne mentionnant pas la bévue de Bossard, le mettant néanmoins de corvée box durant la semaine qui suivit.

Cependant les jours passant il fut bien forcé de se rendre à l'évidence. Auruo n'allait pas arrêter son manège. Son admiration semblait avoir empirer prodigieusement.

Mais…. Ça lui permettait d'avoir des scènes amusantes à regarder, puisqu'il se mordait la langue sans cesse qu'il prenait ses grands airs et le copiait. Et puis, il avait repris ses habitudes de combat normales, alors ce n'était pas si grave que cela n'est ce pas?

* * *

 _ **Voilà une nouvelle petite histoire sur Livaï, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Désolé si des fautes m'ont échappé, je n'ai pas de béta. Un avis fait toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et autres, je prends tout.**_

 _ **En parlant de commentaire je remercie ceux qui m'en ont mit un et m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à** **Lerugamine** **je n'avais pas d'ordinateur à disposition et ne pouvait pas te répondre via téléphone. Si la question t'intéresse toujours après ce chapitre je pense que le chapitre qui suit sera: Capitale et réunion**_ ** _ou Maniaquerie dangereuse._**

 ** _En espérant avoir de vos avis et à bientôt pour une nouvelle anecdote ;)_**


End file.
